Got Your Back
by Stephosaur
Summary: A trip around London proves to be more than an adventure for Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs. They encounter angry fishermen, have a little roof jumping contest and a frazzled Charlotte? Oh my.


**A/N:I don't own anything...just plenty of student debt...*sigh***

**Got Your Back****  
**  
Charlotte could not see the eye rolling Will was giving her at the moment as she continued to follow him down the corridor.

The young Shadowhunter in training, had planned to take Jem on a tour of London and was currently regretting his decision of informing the Head of the Institute the second he saw her begin to fret.

"Don't let Jem overexert himself!"

Will nodded; he of all people knew how it was for James when he had one of his attacks.

Countless nights of witnessing his friend thrashing in his bed sheets lost to fitful sleep, moaning in pain. His high fevers making his fair skin seem paler and ashier, blood appearing a brighter red as it was splattered all over the boy's mouth when he gave a body racking cough.

William would have a pink tinted rag nearby to wipe Jem's bloodstained lips. He never left his spot at his friend's bedside only when he was sure that those ethereal silver eyes opened.

That was his proof that Jem was alive. His fingers would turn white from the tight grasp they had on the dirty cloth.

Will closed his eyes as the memory flashed through his mind. He would definitely make sure nothing stressed his friend to such an extreme.

"Of course Charlotte."

The teen was making his way toward his room, when he noticed Charlotte continuing to follow him while simultaneously nagging him at a relentless pace.

"Where exactly are you going?"

Will sighed, "Around the town, Charlotte, that's it!"

"Would you mind if I came along?"

To this he turned on his feet, facing the startled woman who'd almost walked into him.

Will replied," I remember you yelling at me and I quote, 'Will I am clearly busy with paperwork and I have no time to spare for your chatty mouth', unquote so see you get some peace and quiet while Jem and I get fresh air."

The sapphire-eyed teen nodded almost too politely as he continued to make his way down the hall. The heavy sound of his rubber sole boots was soon accompanied by hurried light footsteps.

"It's rather cold don't you think?"

He chuckled at Charlotte's futile attempt to keep them indoors.

"I believe that's what coats are for, dear Charlotte. Look, Jem and I are going to be fine. It's not like we are going to fight demons or anything."

She remained unconvinced.

* * *

"See Carstairs I told you I could jump that distance."

James huffed annoyingly, the loose silver hair blowing away from his face. He was half exasperated half amused at his friend's proud expression.

"You sprained your ankle I don't believe that means you were successful in proving your point."

Will was trying not to put too much of his weight on Jem but it was rather difficult.

The numbing rune Jem had traced on his ankle was making the pain somewhat tolerable but it was beginning to lose it potency very much like Jem who was losing his inner battle of laughing along with him.

The two teens stumbled over the steps that led to the entrance of the Institute, Jem barely managed to catch his friend from toppling over. Having a damaged ankle was unfortunate enough but adding another injury was just not ideal.

"You said that I couldn't jump from one building to the other. I did just that. You said nothing about there being a good chance of me breaking any bones."

James touched the doors of the institute and waited for them to open.

"Well I'm sorry next time I will put more emphasis on what may or may not potentially break a bone in your body.

The sound of the doors creaking served as a warm welcoming for the tired Shadowhunters in training. Jem had to half carry his friend as they made their way back from the docks. A few kind bystanders had offered to give the two boys a lift back to their home but once William opened his mouth they quickly rescinded their offer. Jem could hardly blame them.

The black haired teen had landed awkwardly on his ankle during their endeavor, and the words that William sputtered during the time he stood on his ankle along with the explicit cursing he made whenever he was jostled had made it nearly impossible for Jem to help his friend back home.

But with a numbing iratze that Jem had thankfully remembered during their lessons of healing had come in handy, Will only wished that his friend had performed the iratze before beginning their journey to the Institute. It would have made the trip less painful.

. The boys sighed in relief once they crossed the threshold.

He called out Charlotte's name. The smell of wood burning along with the faint scent of supper being prepared wafted through the air. The sounds of their feet slapping the polished floor, echoed throughout the entrance of the Institute. The torches had been lit and cast a warm gold light from their holders.

They entered a parlor room, which Will often hid inside to avoid Jessamine and her tantrums. A door slammed in the distant. James was often impressed of how keen the hearing of Charlotte was especially through the rooms.

A small woman ran down the halls, her glasses bouncing on the chain holding them around her neck. Her plain maroon dress fluttered around her legs as she hurried toward them, her hands running loose strands of brown hair behind her ears.

Her gaze flew immediately toward James who was having a bit of a problem supporting Will. His sweaty brow along with the fact that they had to walk back a long way had took more energy than he had originally thought while taking his medicine.

A soft, cool hand pressed the back of it against his head unexpectedly. He gasped quietly, memories of his mother flashing before his mind before shaking his head.

Charlotte fervently asked, "Jem how are you feeling? Oh my you seem flush, go upstairs and I'll send up some cool rags and tea. Oh Will, could you help James upstairs to his room while I inform Agatha?"

Jem stared concernedly at the worry lines that appeared on her round face.

'She is too young,' Jem thought, 'to have such a responsibility.'

But age did not seem to matter in this instance, for she was a strong leader, firm but kind. She was the head of the institute and Jem as the newest addition to the family of the London Institute could not think of anyone better than her.

He felt Charlotte check his pulse and examine her small pocket watch that was beaten and scratched, she murmured worriedly.

Jem blushed at the fuss being made for him. Frowning at the quiet snickering coming from William.

Jem felt a twinge of guilt for forgetting about him, with his observations.

"Charlotte I will gladly help Jem but after you help me with this ankle. It hurts like the dickens. Quick, take my diagnostics Charlotte I might lose my foot than James will have to carry me everywhere."

"And whose fault will that be?"

William turned his gaze from the flustered Head of the institute toward his friend.

James offered him a knowing smirk.

"Yours, you should know by now how I do not like being challenged."

Charlotte sighed, she approached Will's left side and carefully placed Will's arm over her shoulders to help the boy make his way to a chair. She and Jem carefully placed the dark-haired boy onto one of the many vintage chairs the parlor had to offer.

She turned to face Will's sheepish looking face.

"Will, you said you were going to go sight seeing. This doesn't exactly happen on those particular types of trips."

James quipped," It does when Will is your tour guide."

Will laughed his friends comment before groaning pitifully as he was set on an old coach. The action bringing more attention the pain that was flaring up his ankle.

"I didn't hear you complaining Carstairs when you raced with me jumping from one roof top to the next. I distinctly remember you saying you wanted a rematch."

Charlotte exclaimed, "Rooftops? Will, what did I say about James exerting himself? I can't believe you two."

William glanced at his scuffed boots, as he remembered the day's events.

* * *

_They were passing by a couple of street vendors and some were selling herbal remedies along with a specific drug that would cause them great business if they had customers to charm into purchasing. And Will noticed at the last moment the glint of greed in their eyes when they noticed Jem and his silver eyes and odd colored hair. _

_Opium just happened to be one of their most expensive and rarest drugs that only certain street vendors had access to. _

_Spotting the silver haired boy their eyes spotted a potential buyer. A group of them had crowded around James. The slight, wide eyed boy was pulled and pushed by overenthusiastic sellers, their grimy hands not caring if they tugged too harshly on Jem's arms. Each offering a different price than the other, Will did two things, he mentally kicked himself for taking this shady alley as a shortcut and secondly he pushed aside the vendors yelling back some derogatory names as they grumbled back to their rickety stands. He used his arm to guide his friend away from the noisy vendors._

_They passed other people who had the gull to pause and gawk at the peculiar pair, one pale with silver hair and skin pale as fresh snow and the other dark as night itself and with a scowl, ready to attack anyone who approached them._

_The air was less pleasant as they approached the docks, the sound of seagulls being shooed as they would swoop down to take a fish from the fish markets. Along with Seamen yelling at one another to put their backs into hauling the heavy net of fish fighting fiercely to pull free from the nets._

_The soft swishing of the river was soothing as its current picked up, the water slapping the walls like a drum._

_James was quiet as they continued to walk pass the port, the breeze coming from the Thames river making their noses wrinkle at the mixed smells that contained fish, tobacco and the usual smug that the city was known to possess._

_Will's eyes would flicker over his shoulder every so often to make sure his friend was still there. He noticed James walking slower, his head bowed, shoulders hunched close._

_He let out a harsh breath before finally turning around to face the quiet boy._

_Silver colored eyes widened at the sudden stop, they looked into Will's eyes curiously._

_Will rubbed his cool hands together before thrusting them into his pocket, he often fidgeted with them when he was nervous and found it better to hide them._

_"I just wanted to apologize for taking you there; I swear it wasn't for the intention of getting those bastards to bother you. I thought it was a good shortcut and well...it wasn't. And I'm…sorry."_

_He said it all in a rush and he hoped James had heard it all because Will had never displayed such sincerity not even to Charlotte._

_A small smile appeared on his James's face. He was still getting used to having a friend. It made him go to lengths of making sure nothing he did would make James angry with him, perhaps annoy him but never to the point where James would leave him. Alone once again._

_James tugged on the collar of his coat, shivering against the chilly breeze coming from the river._

_He inclined his head to the right, quietly telling Will to continue walking._

_The blue eyed boy nodded slowly, his hands closing into fists inside his pocket, he felt them sweat and wondered if it was nerves or something else. He chose to walk by the silver haired boy. Their steps in matched in pace._

_James quiet voice filled the air, "I don't blame you Will. It's just for a second a very small second I forgot that I had this disease running through my veins. For a moment I was this normal boy taking a trip around the city with a friend. I felt normal and it was just snatched away."_

_The slump in his thin fragile shoulders was visible along with the frown on his pale face._

_Will's eyes flashed, he was prepared to return and flip every table of the vendors but the self control he had been practicing since Jem arrived was telling him no._

_"Jem do not lose hope. We will find a cure for you maybe not today or tomorrow but someday and until then you get the honor of being the friend of yours truly. As for being normal...You're normal to me. Does that count for something?"_

_Will gestured to himself; he smiled internally at the laugh that came from his friend's mouth._

_"Are you sure I won't ruin your reputation with me tagging along?"_

_Will shook his head, "Never I'm odd enough for the both of us if anything I would recommend you being careful about me being around you."_

_He was half serious, will knew he wasn't exactly liked by others because of his attitude and tendencies of getting in trouble but he cared too much to drag James with him. But the selfish part of him wanted James to stay with him._

_James nudged him on the shoulder," My, what pair we make. And no I'm fine with your eccentricities. They are almost like a breath of fresh air that includes hearing you quote authors and their literature. Even if it does get a bit dulling. _

_Will pushed James not so roughly to the side making the boy loose his footing before righting himself. A playful glare was aimed at him._

_"Well I'm good if you're good."_

_James' eyes widened before a mischievous grin made it's way across his face._

_"Good."_

_He pushed Will into a barrel full of fresh mackerel before running off. Laughing as Will yelled in disgust and smirking when he heard, Will, be told off in a thick accent by the owner of the small fish market._

_When he caught up with James, he had a bright glow to his face, cheeks flushed from the cool air and running._

_"Jem you owe me for having to pay that vendor for ruining his display."_

_Jem rolled his eyes, "Exactly how?"_

_They were by an old building with a terrace on the side. He glanced upward; it was a fairly short building._

_"How about I race you by jumping the roof tops? No annoying morons to tell us to stop, no nosey vendors in the way."_

_The suggestion itself was odd enough. But Jem did like the idea of not having to space bystanders staring at him with disapproval and pity in their eyes. _

_James looked hesitant," Yes but large gaps in between the building are worse than any of those obstacles. You could fall."_

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_James shook his head," No, more like a reason of why we should not to go jumping off of roofs."_

_Will began climbing an impromptu ladder of old wooden crates stacked unceremoniously near a building they had passed by. He heard James telling him to stop and use his common sense._

_"I'm pretty sure you have enough common sense for the both of us._

_James shaking his head in mild disapproval began climbing, mumbling some words in Mandarin._

_"Hope those are nice words Jem."_

_A voice below him replied, "Depends on your definition of nice."_

_They made it to the top and with a count the boys ran, avoiding tripping over anything in the way, when they approached the first gap. They didn't stop only leaped, as graceful dancers._

_Jem whooped joyously with Will. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins._

_They continued this for a while and when they approached one that was a bit farther than the rest they encountered earlier. Jem stopped._

_"Will that's too far of a jump. I don't think you'll make it."_

_Oh those words no matter who said them were a challenge for Will and he was ready to overcome them._

_"A challenge? I accept!"_

_James moved forward hastily in attempt to prevent his friend from doing something dangerously stupid. But couldn't as with his right foot leaped off the roof and onto the other._

_The silvered eyed teen grimaced as Will landed wrongly on the other building a strange expression on his face._

_He suddenly felt terrible for saying anything in the first place. That was until he heard," Proved you wrong Jamie!_

* * *

Jem retorted, "You cheated, like always."

Charlotte pursed her lips at both boys who seemed to have forgotten her presence. This happened more so during supper, Will would recount a story and Jem's eyes would hold faint amusement but remain fully attentive ,often interrupting the other boy's rambling by adding a witty remark to throw Will off.

"You boys act like rowdy rascals. Will stay here and Jem please stay with him; I'm trusting you to make sure Will doesn't injure himself even more. I'm going to get my Steele."

Jem sat on the carpeted floor by Will's chair. Their eyes met as the steps of Charlotte faded away.

"How on earth can I get hurt in a few seconds, in the parlor room of all places?"

James looked around the warm room thoughtfully, "Perhaps you could bleed to death by getting a massive paper cut from those books you often read."

He gestured with a slim hand toward a towering pile of books that Will had left behind on a coffee table.

Will scoffed lightly, "Please books would never hurt me in such a way."

"If you say so."

Both boys sat in comfortable silence. James was fiddling with a loose piece of fabric from the chair while being poked every few second by a bored William. Will laughed when Jem pushed his hand away in an irritated manner.

"Unbelievable, even in your present state you manage to aggravate those around you."

He leaned upwards as Will beckoned him with his hand.

"Admit it Jem that was more exciting than seeing the sights of London."

James rolled his eyes, "Yes Will I will give you that but I would prefer hearing you go on and on about ducks and their plans to take over the world or even spend the entire morning with our dull tutor as you and I throw balls of paper at his back, than see my best friend in pain."

Will's stare softened, "Couldn't agree with you more.. Are you sure about the duck conversation though? I mean I can go on and on."

They laughed. The boys stopped their witty bantering as soon as Charlotte came in with a Steele in her hand.

"Alright Will raise your pants and please don't move."

Will slowly rolled up his dirty trousers, revealing his red, swollen ankle. He took sharp short breaths of pain as it was jostled a bit in order to keep the material from blocking the area Charlotte was going to apply the iratze.

Jem flinched at the sight of the injured ankle; he remembered breaking his wrist after landing on a back flip with his hands positioned crookedly. Sure it wasn't an ankle but it had him swearing in mandarin for the time he was holding his hand against his chest. He regretted using such indecent vocabulary when Will was able to repeat them all in perfect pronunciation.

Will hissed in pain as Charlotte began to trace an iratze. Her eyes fully intent on the task in hand.

His hand clenched in a fist but was taken out of his pain stupor when James took his hand into his own and grasped it tightly.

Will grimaced, "Thank you James."

Jem smiled softly, "Any time William."

He remembered a hand taking a firm hold of his own when he was in one of his hallucinations, slipping back and forth from reality and hell. The pain would intensify but that hold onto reality that Will managed to give him, kept Jem from giving in to those dark hallucinations.

Each of them had their own trouble following wherever they went but Jem knew Will would be there to watch his back, but most importantly, Jem knew that Will trusted him more so than anyone else, and that he could count on Jem in watching his back in return.

The End.

**A/N: Soooo what do you guys think? Leave some of your fabulous reviews please!**


End file.
